Good Summer, Good Book
by Kodelaine
Summary: Ginny finds use for a few Muggle items her father has brought home, said item being an interesting book involving a brother, a sister, and alone time. Her twins, ever the curious ones, intend to find out what she's reading. GeorgeXGinnyXFred threesome threeshot, warnings for Incest and possibly underage depending on when you think this takes place.
1. Muggle Studies

I... Am not sure where this came from ahahaha. There needs to be more smut with Fred, George, and Ginny (watch as I deny his death like a pro as I sob). Smut in later chapters, warning for Incest and underage I guess (Idk how old Ginny is ahaha)  
**_PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW~!_**

* * *

It was a usual Summer morning in the Weasley house,_ lots_ of foot traffic in the halls, fighting over the shower, and trying to get their things ready for the day. School had just gotten out, and so the house was in a full chaos, with the twins' antics, their fathers Muggle studies, and their mother herding everyone around and trying to make a nice breakfast. Keyword being _trying_.

After she finally made breakfast everyone sat down at the table to eat, calling the usual truce after the morningly fights over the shower and moving on to discuss various things. The Twins were discussing their shop, Percy whining over his homework and other students, Ron complaining about his Quidditch team, and parents discussing something to do with Muggles, it was hard to make out what anyone was saying do to all the noise.

After breakfast everyone seemed to go their separate ways, save for the twins who were always together. Percy went of to study, and Ginny helped her mother clean up the kitchen after breakfast. Soon her father walked back into the house, dropping a large, heavy looking box onto the table. Both women turned around, eyeing the box on the table. "Oh for goodness sake man, I _just_ cleaned that table!" Her mother scolded him, frowning.

Ginny put down the dish rag in her hand, walking over to the table and peering into the box. "Where else was I supposed to put it?" He asked, rolling his eyes and turning back to the both. "It's a few things from work that I got, no one needs them anymore so I thought I'd bring them here, give'm to the kids." He said, smiling as he saw Ginny peering into the box, long red hair draping around her face.

"So can I keep something?" She asked, staring up at her father hopefully. After he nodded she soon began rummaging through the box, digging out a few things. Magazines, board games, and a few books. One of which caught her eye and she pulled it out, looking it over. "Aright, no more things, leave some for the rest of us now." Her mother teased, shooing her out of the kitchen. Ginny went out into the yard, sitting down on the porch and opening the new book, dusting it off.

After a few minutes of reading a faint blush had already begun rising in her cheeks, swallowing hard as she realized what the story was about. It started out fine, just a brother and sister alone while their parents were away, but it eventually got more... Interesting. First, the brother ended up seeing his sister in the shower, and well, you can guess what was going on now. Ginny jumped, yelping as someone sat down behind, her, pressing themselves against her and resting one leg on each side of her, their chin resting on her head. "G'day Gin." George said, wrapping his arms around her.

She quickly closed the book, flushing slightly as her brother pressed against her, pulling her close to his broad chest. "Watcha' readin'?" He asked, snaking his hands around to try and grab at the book. Ginny blushed, holding the worn and tattered book to her chest, trying to struggle out of his grasp. "A-a book dad gave me, he has bunch of Muggle things in there so I suggest you get something before it's all gone." She said, hoping he would leave her be, _especially_ after she had been reading something like that.

He raised his eyebrows, resting his hands on her shoulder and letting out an "Oooh" before standing up, walking back inside. The ginger let out a sigh of relief, standing up and hiding the book behind her and stepping into the house, weaving her way through the clutter and quickly running up the stairs to her room, setting the book on her nightstand and plopping down on the bed, sighing. Soon she found herself slowly trailing her hands into her pants, needing to take care of a few things after that interesting read.

This was going to be one _long_ summer.


	2. Into the Grass we Go

Ask and ye shall receive Part two, fresh out of the oven. Not really any warnings for this chapter, besides incest which, you probably already know of, smut in next chapter which will be whipped up tomorrow.  
**_PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW~!_**

* * *

It was a few days after Ginny had gotten that book, and no one really seemed to be paying much attention to it. When her mother asked she simply said she was saving it for a rainy day when she had nothing to do, and her mother seemed satisfied with that answer. George smirked slightly as he heard that, knowing that she had been reading it when she was out on the porch. Not that he was _watching_ her, of course, he had just happened to see her sitting there, and who could _resist_ letting their eyes travel the body of their sister? In pure curiosity, of course.

He knew Ginny was _always_ eager to talk about things she was ready, and he was very curious as to why she didn't want to share anything about it. George smiled as he sat up from the table, his brother giving him a knowing smirk as George left the room and went up the stairs, all the way to Ginny's room. He quickly grabbed a pile of her clothes her mom sat outside the door, not wanting to be caught in his little sisters room without a reason, he figured "I was putting clothes away" would be good enough.

He opened her door, stepping in and putting away the clothes, all the while looking around the room for that book. He saw it sitting on her nightstand, smiling mischievously as he finished putting away Ginny's clothing, closing the door and plopping down on her bed, grabbing the book and opening it up. Just as his sister had done yesterday, he too was red in the face as he skimmed over the book. Why on _Earth_ would she be reading this? Just like dad to bring home a bunch of Muggle things without looking at them first, mom would have a_ fit_ if she found this.

George was snapped from his thoughts as he heard the door creak open, revealing Fred. "So what's it about?" He said, smiling and looking around the room. George blushed, standing up and leaning over to his twin, whispering a few things into his ear before pulling away. Fred flushed, raising his eyebrows and glancing at the book, a faint smile on his lips. "Shall we see what she _really_ thinks of it? I know of a little area she goes off to outside for alone time."

"Oooh, what _kind_ of alone time?" George asked, eyeing the other Ginger curiously. Fred smirked, shrugging and stepping out of the room. "We'll definitely find out, now won't we?" Fred said with a smirk, stepping out of the room only to reappear a few seconds later, smiling. "Also you _might_ want to take care of that, Georgy." He said, motioning to the obvious tightness in his brothers pants. Fred flushed, finally noticing how hard he had gotten. "Oh be quiet, you would have had the same reaction, _yeah?_" He said, sneering playfully at his twin.

"We'll find out tomorrow." Fred said with a playful wink, finally leaving the room, his brother doing the same, running strait to the bathroom. The next day the twins were sitting on the front porch, talking about the shop when the door opened up, Ginny prancing out, tattered old book in hand. "I'm going off, i'll be back later so tell mum I already did my chores!" She called back to her brothers, not noticing them exchanging glances and standing up.

After a few minutes Ginny located a nice spot, parting the tall grass and creating a little area for herself, sitting down and opening the book, sighing in content. Her brothers, the _clever_ ones they are, cast a silencing spell on their shoes, effectively quieting their steps through the tall brush as they followed their younger sister to her spot, situating themselves within a good viewing distance from her. They sat in silence for a few minutes until the noticed her looking around the area, her face tinted a light red as she finally let her hand start sliding down to her pants.

_Finally._


	3. Peeping Twins

Okay finally done! Sorry it took a while to post, I was really busy today. Anyways yeah warnings for this chapter are Voyeurism and incest obviously so... Yeah!  
**_PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW~!_**

* * *

The Twins immediately sent glances to eachother, before turning back to look at Ginny. She looked around the area, not yet seeing the twins as she let out a shaky breath, unzipping her pants and leaning her head back in the grass, kicking her pants down around her ankles. She slipped her hand into her little red panties, setting the book down and pulling her knickers aside with one hand, pressing at her sex with the other.

"You know this is kind of wrong." George spoke, reaching down to stroke the growing lump in his pants. "But we have_ the_ hottest sister." He mumbled out, eyeing Ginny as she slowly stroked herself, finally pulling her panties down and pressing two fingers into her already wet entrance, letting out a shaky moan. Fred could only nod in agreement, biting his lower lip as he began rubbing his own length through his baggy shorts.

Ginny let out another moan as she began thrusting her fingers in and out of herself, pressing her sensitive nub with her other hand as she bucked her hips up, wanting more pressure. "O-oh, oh_ brother..._" She moaned out, eyes closed tightly as she continued rutting against herself. Both twins eyes widened and they looked at eachother, then back to Ginny. "D-did she just?" Fred asked, slightly shocked but more aroused than anything else.

"W-we can't be sure she's talkin' about _us_ though, mate." George said, mouth dropping open as he heard Ginny moan out his name. Fred turned to look at his brother, face curling into a smirk. Fred's attention was drawn back to Ginny as she moaned his name out this time, still grinding against herself and panting. "Well well _well_, guess she has the hots for both of us." George said, letting out a soft chuckle. After a little while longer Fred nudged his twin, smirking at him again.

"Shall we go help her out?" Fred asked, motioning their little sister who was still writhing around in the grass. "I think we should." The other ginger spoke, unbuttoning his pants and slowly standing up. They both made it out without being noticed, and exchanged glances before turning back to Ginny. "_G'day love._" They both spoke in unison, the girls eyes immediately snapping open and hands reaching down to cover herself, gasping. "F-Fred? George? W-what are you doing out here!?" She spoked, staring at the two older men with a horrified expression.

"We came out here to see _you_, of course." Fred spoke, sauntering over to his sister and leaning down, staring at her lustily. Ginny flushed, staring back into his eyes, not even noticing George walk behind her until he sat down. "Yeah, we thought we'd see what you really thought of that book there, and now we've decided to help with your little problem." George said, smiling down at her. She was now shaking, staring at the ground with an ashamed expression on her face. "I-I'm sorry I know I shouldn't feel this way please don't be mad at me-"

Ginny was stopped by Fred's lips pressing against hers, his hands moving to pin her shaky wrists next to her. Her eyes snapped open in shock as she stared back at the other, shivering as she felt George's hand run down her back, sliding under her ass and giving it a squeeze. She yelped as she was lifted up onto Georges lap, hands reaching forward to grab at Fred's shirt. "W-what are you doing?" She asked, gasping as George slipped his fingers between her thighs, rubbing at her entrance.

"Well we're about to do _you_, if you don't mind Gin." Fred said, lifting her chin up so she was looking into his eyes, her own clouded over with lust. "N-no_ please_, I want this." She muttered out, leaning against Fred's toned chest as the other twin began pumping his fingers in and out of her, causing her to yelp and moan loudly. George reached down, undoing his trousers and slipping them down, his dick standing straight up and rubbing against Ginny.

She gasped surprise as he pressed the head of his cock against her, letting out a shaky breath. "Are you a virgin, Gin?" He asked, his hot breath tickling the back of her neck. She shook her head, flushing and staring at the ground. "N-no, my first was Harry." She muttered, shuddering as his Fred rested his hands on her hips. "Oh really? Well, we'll be sure to be better than he was, then." George purred against her ear, Fred slowly pressing the smaller woman down onto their brothers cock, both letting out a moan.

"O-oh George you're so _thick..._" Ginny moaned out, grinding down onto his length. "Glad to hear that, your brother thinks i'm too small." He muttered out, chuckling. She flushed, glancing at Fred who just shrugged, smiling and sitting up on his knees, George quickly sitting up, forcing Ginny onto her knees, her face inches from Fred's cock. She flushed, groaning as he pushed into her further, now fully sheathed inside of her tight, wet warmth.

George slowly withdrew from the young ginger before pushing back in, lurching the girl forward. "_Gin._" Fred spoke, lifting her mouth so it was near the head of his cock. "Suck me." He spoke, his tone deep and lusty. She nodded slowly, licking the head of his cock as George continued fucking her from behind, her knees digging into the dirt and grass as Fred's fingers tangled into her hair, said man letting out a shaky moan as she slid further onto his cock, Georges thrusts forcing her forward even more.

Fred quickly pulled himself from her mouth, winking at his brother who did the same, flipping Ginny over and pushing her onto Fred, who took _little_ time to press himself into her with a grunt, George taking his cock in his hand and stroking it as he watched his little sister grind against his twin. "Oh- oh Merlin Freddy!" She called out, eyes shooting open as she felt him began grinding his hand against her clit, still pounding into her roughly.

George soon came, his cum landing all over his sisters ass as he plopped down onto the soft grass, panting. George was next, letting out a strangled cry as he released into his sister, crashing his lips against hers and sending her over the edge, the girl letting out a loud moan. They pulled back, Ginny removing herself from her brothers now limp member as she sat down, panting and glancing at the two. "T-thank you." She mumbled shyly, looking away. They both smiled, leaning against her.

"_Our pleasure._"


End file.
